Elevator
by TheMooney42
Summary: PostFormalities. What happens if Sara was the one that entered that elevator and not Sofia? Sara definitely needed to see Gris in that groin tingling mouth watering suit...that's for sure....GSR Smut. Can you say beyond late with this fic?


My one year anni (the 21st) wow, it's been one year since I wrote Fantasy. Extremely crappy, but I have felt that I have improved my style somewhat. I'll continue to work at it though; I always feel I could do better but hey! Till that days comes than I'm complacent with my writing for now.

Oh, well to get this thing on with it. My take on what should have happened in Formalities. The idea has maybe been taken but the re-watching of it and the fact that Spork worked the case instead of Sara still has me at unease, although they are so beyond canon. For the Church of Smut, Aussieforgood (Ausmeister) and all of the GSR-ers that felt Sara definitely needed to see Gris in that groin tingling mouth watering suit.

Not mine, I swear, but it took you guys long enough!

* * *

Grissom got a page that informed him of the current situation happening at a nearby hotel. He was lead by an officer making small talk about the location and his monkey suit before swiping the card and slipping inside. Listening to the elevator music and getting a small feel for it, he began to hum it playfully moving his head side to side in the same slow temp the music gave off. There was a ding as the doors flung open announcing someone else. Nick? Warrick? Catherine coming in there to cuss him out/ turn his face into a hamburger? What happened next made him go slack jaw. Sara came in swiftly, oblivious to his presence, pushing the button for the floor. She seemed rushed as she continued to look for something in her purse muttering who knows what, frenzied in all aspects. The dress that she wore was a small black spaghetti strap dipping dangerously low with the end in soft frills. A small glare off the elevator wall gave the impression that she was wearing earrings and a matching necklace. She looked up and saw the white of his shirt move whipping around to find Grissom trying to snap out of his dazzled gaze.

"Grissom?"

He snapped his head up letting out a shaky breathe. Her hair was straight but curved at the last second making the layers seem more illusive. His eyes darted every which way before settling on her. He noticed that she had very light makeup on, not that she needed much Grissom thought, but just enough to give her a 'double take follow me to where ever I go' look. He caught her smirk and focused on her. It wasn't everyday that she dressed it up like. Last time he recalled dressing up, he had gotten into a fight with his bowtie, _again_. He remembered to slip this into his 'one moments with Sara' folder embedding it in his mind till life gave him no more breath.

"You dress up nicely," she said trying to fight off her blush.

The beard hid the blush that made its way violently to his cheeks. He'd never been in this situation, let alone in a confined space with a women pursuing and hanging on his every word. She seemed to sparkle more, her smile more comfortable and more..._her_.

"Thank you," he whispered, "You look breath taking," he said sincerely. Before he had a chance to take the words back, Sara had already pulled out her 'Aww' face.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

They stood there for what seemed like a minute till his eyes graze over to the numbers directly above the door. No number lit up and Grissom knew what had come to light. They were stuck in an elevator. Of all clichés, being stuck in an elevator was not in his top 10. He glanced over at Sara who had her vision set for the numbers as well. She looked down and met him.

"You have got to be kidding me..." she muttered.

He sighed and let out a breath. "I'll try to call Catherine and see what's up." She nodded her approval while list Grissom took out his cell phone.

"Cath...no, I know but what can I say, its Ecklie...I know I owe you big time..."

Sara laughed while Grissom's face contorted to disgust, holding the phone a safe distance away from his ear while Catherine's voice came screeching over the line.

"I HAD TO DO YOUR STUPID SPEECH!"

He threw her an apologetic look and continued to the one sided conversation. He nodded his head and instantly threw Sara some uncertain looks. With a final "Have Nick and Warrick process the scene, your temporarily in charge and get us the hell out of here" the phone was clicked shut.

He turned to her and smirked. "Cath said that I'll be awhile before they could get the elevators moving."

She nodded and slumped down. He followed her lead and did as well. They sat their in comfortable silence glancing around and taking in the elevator's features like 5 year olds until they gazes settled on each other. Feeling bold Sara motioned toward Grissom's kit who nodded his approval. She opened it and took out the ALS light moving it over the various parts of the carpet.

Grissom looked on without question. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for sperm," she said nonchalantly.

Grissom seemed flabbergasted. He knew about her 'mile high encounter' but this was too golden to pass up. She always seemed like the daring public sexual encounter type. He only wished he were even remotely close to anything along the lines of that. "Why? Do you have prior experience in this department as well?"

She shot him a smirk and continued to pass the light over. He watched with amusement at her 'bingo' and saw a spot light up. "So you think this is club soda or what?"

Grissom shook his head and smirked leaning in a bit to see what it was. It was lighting up as a bigger glob and smaller globs surrounded it. He leaned back and watched her put away the light, fitting it neatly into its place.

The silence was uncanning. It bothered him at how she could be so calm about something like that. He didn't hesitate when he began to speak. "What about being caught?" he asked quizzically.

Sara smirked at the sudden change in his personality. Sometimes it seemed that Grissom had this gift that one person could only see. Sara of course had caught on and latched it with utmost curiosity. At times, he could be the follow the rules buy the textbook type and at others it seemed as if he let down all guard and just went with the moment. "That's the point."

"That's the point?" he repeated.

"Yea," she said smoothly. "The thrill that gives it is of that being caught. That's what enhances the whole sexual euphoria...like for example, the mile high club.."

He threw his head back slightly and grinned. "Ah, I see"

"Would...you?" Sara said uneasily.

Grissom blinked. "On an airplane? No."

"No. _You know_."

Grissom blinked again completely oblivious to what she was saying.

"You know," she motioned toward the carpet, "_that._"

"Oh, we're on a case..."

"What! No, I'm not saying _now_." _Although I would love to rip that tux off..._ "I'm saying in the near future would you?"

It seemed absurd at how Sara was throwing questions at him. He wanted to feel anger but couldn't. Something about the whole talk was _arousing_. He couldn't do anything because for one he had no one to experience it with and two, who would want to..._Oh. This is hitting way too close to home... _

"Sara, I think we should change topic."

She sighed mutely and agreed with a nod of the head. Grissom caught something in the corner of his eye. He leaned in and watched at a praying mantis trying to blend its way into a corner, but failed miserable at its luminous green appearance.

"_Mantis religiosa"_ he said smoothly, "indigenous to-"

"Hotel elevators," Sara interrupted him with a giggle.

Grissom sighed with a laugh.

"Hmm, the whole biting the head off after mating..." she mused out loud.

Grissom looked pointedly at her. "Sorry," she offered.

He began to thump his head back against the wall of the elevator watching the praying mantis disappear, falling into the shaft of it. Sara got up and walked over to the doors. Studying them carefully, she tilted her head, the strands of brown hair falling down her back. "You know, if I had a crowbar I could probably pry it open..."

"And if it's against a wall there is no use."

"Thank you Mr. Pessimistic."

Grissom shot her a smile and returned to playing with the fibers on the carpet, avoiding the 'spot'. There was a sudden jerk as Sara flew toward him landing on Grissom with a loud 'oomph'. Her face was a mere inch away, her breathing tickling his cheeks. Their eyes connected and soon all was forgotten. Their tongues danced at the sudden hot feeling emanating from one another. His hands began to roam around her body noting she was wearing nothing beneath it. _Absolutely nothing_.

It seemed so unlike him but couldn't pull back. The moment caught him off guard. It was something they had both secretly dreamed of. Being one of Sara's fantasies, it was made more erotic with Grissom standing there. The day hadn't held much for her. Waking up, clocking in for the shift and hoping that something exciting would happen. Exciting. The understatement of the year.

Her hands felt him through the fabric, groaning at the sudden need of him. Fuck foreplay, she thought, she wanted him now. Right then and there. 5 years of foreplay was good enough.

Quickly making good use of the zipper, Grissom slid it down with frantic urgency, feeling her skin beneath his tips. Her skin was soft and smooth, something he had always wanted to touch but never really had the chance. He leaned in brushing his lips with hers, their tongues dueling for dominance. She latched onto him making him throw his head back and stroked him a couple of times before easing just the tip of him near her entrance.

"Do it Gris," came the hoarse demand.

With one powerful stroke, he entered her making her throw her head back. It had been along time since he was last with a woman and could already feel the orgasm come near. Fighting off what he had left of will, he abruptly flipped Sara so that she was facing him. "Get on here."

She looked back at the small space of railing that went all around the wall but figured it was enough to sit down on. Hoisting her self up, Grissom stepped forward entering her once again. They began to move in sync with each other, grunting and groaning at the feel of each other, giving sloppy kisses to stop from screaming. Their orgasms came near as Sara wrapped her legs around his waist to feel him go deeper then any man had possibly gone. They threw their heads back and sighed feeling tingling sensation go away and shoot throughout their bodies. A vibrating noise seconds later snapped them back as Grissom reached for it and mouthed 'Catherine' before answering. He tried to recompose himself before answering the phone. Sara smirked at him fixing the dress, making it seem a little less miss happened than it already seemed.

"Hey Gris."

"Yea," he said trying to calm his breathing down.

"You ok?" Catherine sounded worried.

"Yea just a bit _hot_ in here that's all."

"Oh," Catherine said, totally buying it. She glanced at Brass who gave her a heads up.

"The elevator should be working any second now."

The elevator gave a jerk and began to move slowly. There was a ding announcing their arrival onto the floor. Grissom and Sara straightened themselves out as much as possible, fixing there hair and patting down the wrinkles.

"Hey" Catherine said into the phone as Grissom and Sara stepped out. She clicked it shut and nodded. "Sorry for that, took a little bit longer then expected. Warrick and Nick processed the scene so you guys go home and take a shower or get some sleep or do something. I have it under control."

"Of course you do," Grissom muttered turning away.

Catherine glared at him and walked away leaving Grissom and Sara standing alone. "Where do we go from here?" Sara said.

"I think you know."

Sara giggled and walked around before linking her arm in his and walking toward her car.

* * *

"Archie," Catherine announced walking over to the lab-tech and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said with a tip of the chin. "I got your video surveillance from the hotel."

"Oh good."

"Yea, just let me cue it up."

He pressed a few buttons on his computer as the tape rewinded its self. Something caught Catherine's eye and squeezed Archie's shoulder as a sign to stop. He did that and pressed play.

Grissom stood there with Sara's long elegant legs wrapped around his waist. With bugged eyes and jaw near hitting the floor, Archie and her watched as Grissom and Sara threw their heads back in simultaneous bliss. Her legs dropped and Grissom fumbled for something.

"Stop it right there."

"You got it," came Archie's robotic reply. His mind began to conjure ways on how to erase the memory. It wasn't everyday he would get something like this. Archie had gotten plenty of weird things on video but nothing came close to what he had witnessed today.

Catherine cracked a smile as she scoffed in sheer surprise. "Well...I'll be damned..."

* * *

I have fallen into the cliché elevator smut but I felt that it so could have happened, the writers should have wrote that in, that would have been AMAZING! So I made some changes to the elevator, it didn't really have railing but damn it! This is fan fic! So I do as I please! R&R is very much welcomed.


End file.
